


Subservient

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Bondage, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega!Morvok, Throat Fucking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Morvok loves to serve the emperor however he pleases.





	Subservient

**Author's Note:**

> For Zarvok all the way from my tumblr blog sinfultrails ehehehe, I hope you guys are enjoying these fics I really do. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Very little is known about what kind of relations Zarkon had with his commanders. Of course though there is always the rumors that fly about. Some days it’s centered around one Commander, then switches to another (Sendak was usually the most popular amongst the gossip mill….)

But with all the attention being on the inner circle, no one ever bothered to take a closer look at some of the other commanders. Like a certain short one who jumps up at the first opportunity to wiggle his way into Zarkon’s favor. 

Like tonight. 

Morvok knelt before the Emperor: naked, his arms tied behind him, and mouth filled with the emperor’s cock as those strong powerful hands that had broken neck and ripped enemies in two held his head in place. 

Zarkon thrust his hips forwards with a grunt as he lightly strokes over Morvok’s head and purred at the soft choking sound when he thrusts lazily into that pliant, wanton mouth. He could feel the back of the smaller’s throat against the tip of his cock and feel the soft breaths through Morvok’s nose against his skin.

“M-mmmm….!” Morvok moaned as he slightly ground his hips against the floor. 

He slurped and sucked at the length letting his emperor control the movements of his head as he felt his slit dripping and aching with needy heat. Oh how he wished us could use his hands…..!   
Zarkon smirked as he started to thrust a little faster, “Hmmmm….look at you…”

“Mmmm? Glk….!”

“You’re mouth is perfect for this, so you know that?” The emperor groaned as he felt Morvok’s throat clench around him, “Its almost better than your sweet slit….” he used his foot to nudge the slick between his commander’s thighs.

Morvok bucked his hips down needily as his thighs shake from that light touch.

Zarkon groaned as he started to go a bit harder into his mouth “Hmmmm…..do you want me to cum down your throat Hmmm? I wonder if you could even swallow it all down….”

Morvok moaned around him loudly at the idea, yellow eyes glazing over as spittle drips down around his chin. He whimpered submissively, looking up at him.

Zarkon growled as he started to go harder and faster into his open, pliant ,out, watching those lips stretche over his girth. Morvok choked and gagged slight at the increased pace, his eyes brimming with tears. He gave a muffle mewl as he tugged on the ropes binding his hands.

Oh how he wanted to touch his emperor’s cock, to pump him between his hands as his throat was fucked so wonderfully—

He choked particularly hard when Zarkon stilled inside his mouth. Something warm and thick spurts down his throat and fills his mouth. He shook and jerked a moment, as cum dribbles out of his mouth before Zarkon pulls out.

He coughed and slumped against his emperor’s thigh moaning and mewling, “O-oh….” he took in deep breaths, eyes blood shot and he coughs a bit.

“Nnnngh….Emperor…..”

Zarkon smirked and he wipes the cum from his chin.

“Hehehehe…What a pretty mess you make.”


End file.
